


Marry Me

by cipherninethousand



Series: Wrath of Empires [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: Honestly, asking her this question had gone so much differently in Andronikos’ head.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that I knew how Andronikos proposed to my Inquisitor, but then this showed up. I like it so much better.
> 
> H'ashura: https://venneccablindart.tumblr.com/post/168056091724/patreon-commission-for-yuko-3-social-media
> 
> The included art of H'ashura is by the lovely and talented venneccablind! She always has the most wonderful interpretations of my characters.

It's always been a little amazing, the way she enjoys things. Not that Andronikos has some bantha fodder notion about H'ashura bein' easier to please. He'd just always loved the way that she took so much pleasure in something that's easy for him to get. Flowers or chocolate, or even a little bottle of nail polish that had made her cry.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

They're somewhere between Voss and Corellia now. H'ashura's been pacing the decks for what seems like days – thmp thmp thmp – too deep with those damn voices in her head. Andronikos is more than sick of it. She's been rebuilt! Voss had tamed the ghosts. And thank...whatever, for that, whatever deity made it possible for H'ashura to get well again.

Because hadn't that been a terrifying thing, waking up one night to see someone lookin' at him through _her_ eyes, and he didn't need no fancy Force powers to know what it was.

So he'd decided to give her a present. 

It's Life Day, or near enough to it, Andronikos doesn't remember. Maybe H'ashura didn't celebrate it. Doesn't matter anyway. He'd give her a present just because it's Zhellday, but just something, anything to settle her long enough to rest. He picked this one up last time they were on Nar Shaddaa. A cloak, dark blue, embellished with silver thread. At any rate, Andronikos never forgot the sparkle in H'ashura's eyes over that cloak. Ashara had helped her with it, sweeping deep blue fabric over her shoulders and adjusting a top layer of tulle over it. She'd not been able to stop touching it. Hundreds of tiny silver stars winked up at him and he couldn't find a single word that expressed what he was feeling.

“Too much?” H'ashura asked, twirling. For a moment, she looked scared, too young, like that cloak was too much. Too good for her.

Like she didn't belong. It didn't matter that Andronikos' jaw was nearly on the floor.

 _Kriff no_ was what Andronikos thought, but what had slipped out was, “Marry me.”

For H'ashura's sake, it's a good thing her skin is crimson or she would be blushing. As it is her tattoos hide most of the dark flush on her cheeks, if not the stare she fixes on Andronikos, who's frozen by the bridge door.

 _Kriff, kriff, kriff_.

That was furthest from the way he'd planned it out in his head. Still, he said it. Nothing to it but to own it, now. Ashara leaves, and drags Talos with her. When they're alone, the soft hiss of the doors is more like a slam. And owning it makes Andronikos' knees wobble. His skin's too tight now, and H'ashura's not really helping, stuck just like him.

But just like she'd first surprised him, H'ashura's suddenly given up on hunching in on herself – drawing up to her full height, lanky frame bringing her eye level with her pirate. Next thing he knows, she's in front of him. Nose to nose.

“What did you say?”

Damn him, but she's more beautiful up close. Always has been, with those green eyes. The request comes easier this time. “Marry me,” Andronikos says again.

This time, her face softens for an instant. She touches his cheek before a grin overtakes her face, wicked and full of promise. “Did you intend to propose in front of my crew?”

 _Not one damn bit._ “We've been screwing around long enough. Seemed right.”

She laughs when she hugs him, and that's the greatest sound he's ever heard. In his head, _yes_ echoes again and again.

 


End file.
